Christmas Eve Rated:R
by Kimmiebo
Summary: [Rated R for many reasons...]my first lemon fic...with a whole lot of lemons...Tidus and his girlfriend,Ichigo
1. default chapter

[Disclaimer: I do not own Tidus.although I would love to.he's such a bishie no wonder so many girls love him.lol.] [The story is being told in 1st person.by Ichigo. Ichigo is a character from an anime series " Tokyo Mew Mew " and she is so cool, and kinda represents me so I felt like putting her in my story as Tidus' girlfriend^^ I really hope you like this lemon fiction.a lot of me friends criticized it because it is a lemon but I think its pretty good.the scene begins at Ichigo's house in Japan, on Christmas Eve]  
  
This would defiantly be a Christmas Eve to remember. Able to spend time with my friends, my family, and my boyfriend. What more can a 17-year-old girl ask for?(well besides a car) **Ichigo cuddles up in bed, puts head in pillow and falls asleep thinking what has just happened that Christmas Eve night** "Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner mom, can me and Tidus please be excused?"  
  
"Go right ahead you two, its Christmas Eve, do as you please." **Tidus and I exchanged glances and both run up to the computer room** "Ichigo, do you really think she meant anything?" "Dunno.what do you think?" "My guess is as good as yours.lets have some fun."  
  
After talking a little bit more about what my mother meant, I went to my room and Tidus followed. After I was in my room, I stood still, and then turned around to face Tidus. "I love you." I said as I jumped into his arms giving him a hug. He hugged back resting his head on mine while running his hands through my hair. Then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed, pulled the covers to the side and laid me in the bed and got in with me. I rested my head on his chest as he gently rubbed my head while humming.  
  
"Mmmm... Tidus..." I moaned while arching my back. I could feel his tongue on my collarbone as it slowly made it's way up my neck to my ear. I was losing myself in pleasure and my body was having trouble fighting the desire that was building inside of myself.  
  
"Ichigo... I love you..." he whispered before hungrily pushing his mouth against mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I responded with equal passion. As I ran my fingers through his hair, a million arousing things came to my mind. I could barely feel his hand fumbling with the buttons of my shirt.  
  
"Tidus, don't stop. It feels so good..." I whispered as he pulled away enough to remove my shirt. He could feel that I was getting wet with anticipation... 


	2. heh heh

Chapter 1- heh heh.  
  
"Wait," I whispered as I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He kept his arms solidly around my waist. "We can't..." I moaned as I reacted to the kisses he was planting on the arch of my neck.  
  
As his kisses trailed down to my collar, I arched my back and his kisses advanced downwards. Gently, he brought me down to the floor. At first, I was startled, eyes wide with innocence. "Don't be afraid. I'll teach you everything," he could only say harshly. **Tidus didn't knew much about it, but in the end, he would need only his instincts.** I nodded, with complete trust.  
  
[Switch to Tidus' point of view/mind] Once again, we entangled in a passionate kiss. There's no turning back. She's an angel, my angel, mine forever. Moans of desire escaped from my lips as her hands wrapped around the back of my neck. We've both wanted this for so long. Reaching for her back, I undid her bra. "You're beautiful," I whispered as my lips traveled down her body. I could feel her cold hands running up and down my chest and realized that she'd undressed me as I drowned in her beauty. Teasingly, her tongue caressed my ear as my hands roamed along her body, exploring every curve, taking in every part of her. My lips moved down to her cleavage. [My point of view.let me now tell the story] After kissing him intensely for a good while, Ichigo then let her hands lightly drag along his body as she went lower and lower on his body untill she came to his manhood to find that he was ready because his length was the hardest it has ever been in his life. So she quickly slipped on the last ultra thin condom that would be used that night. As swiftly as she put the condom on him, she jumped on his lap, and with that amount of weight, Tidus began to bounce Ichigo up and down on his lap quickly that almost right then he almost had his orgasm. 


End file.
